


Kiss

by echoinautumn (maybetwice)



Category: Chocolat - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/pseuds/echoinautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine supposes she tastes of chocolate and lavender and magic, but there is only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dariclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariclone/gifts).



Josephine has stolen a number of things, but this is the first time she's thought about stealing something intangible and somehow sacred like a kiss. It's been so long since she's kissed her husband without the stench of alcohol as overpowering as when he shoves his tongue down her throat. He barely has a name in her mind any more, it's better not to think of him as anything else because then she'll be tempted by some masochistic desire to return to him because it's right, because Reynaud will condemn this.

As if the thought of stealing a kiss from the witch-woman, Vianne Rocher, weren't damning enough.

She has her hands busy tempering chocolate (_keep it moving until it has a matte sheen to it, don't let it sit too long! Don't stop while it's still glossy!_ Vianne had warned her the first time she taught her this, but since then it has become second nature to Josephine) when Vianne bustles into the room with a tray of truffles she's just finished decorating with delicate little patterns on the perfect, smooth shells that Josephine hasn't quite mastered. Vianne has no idea, could have no idea what kind of thoughts she's just interrupted, but she is an observant woman and she sees the rosy dusting on Josephine's cheeks.

"If the kitchen is too hot, the chocolate will not temper right," Vianne tells her with a smile that is warm and sincere, lacking any twinge of reproach that Josephine has come to expect.

"It is not the kitchen," Josephine protests quickly, but the blush darkens and she finally sets down her spoon after testing the chocolate and humming in satisfaction when she knows it is finally tempered just right.

"Then tell me what it is before your face radiates so much heat that it melts my truffles," Vianne teases.

"When was the last time you kissed someone?" Josephine bursts out and then bites her lip and folds her hands and stares awkwardly at the bowl of rapidly-cooling chocolate in front of her. If she kissed Vianne, she would probably taste like chocolate and lavender and somehow like the wandering winds themselves, like the witch-magic she probably infuses her chocolates with and is just waiting to teach Josephine the same trick to make her chocolates taste as perfect as Vianne's.

"I beg pardon?" Vianne asks, her surprise the most plainly shocked expression Josephine thinks she has ever seen.

"And enjoyed it," Josephine continues brazenly, thinking that if she can't steal the kiss, she'll steal the surprise on Vianne's face, steal the moment and leave Vianne thunderstruck. This is suddenly important, more than a fleeting, sinful thought about kissing Vianne, somehow more urgent still than that. "It has been so—so long that I cannot remember if it is supposed to be nice. And see, I am asking you, I must be insane, I apologize."

To her credit, Vianne recovers herself admirably and even adjusts her tray of truffles to prevent them from clattering to the floor before striding purposefully toward Josephine while wiping her hands on her apron. This time, it is Josephine's turn to be startled, staring wide-eyed as a frightened doe as Vianne sets her hands on either side of Josephine's head and kisses her firmly, nudging her lips apart as gently as possible. Josephine almost recoils, instinctively expecting her husband's touch, except Vianne's hands are gently worn, warm and affectionate, and she tastes exactly like how Josephine imagined. The first gasp finally parts Josephine's lips and she expects Vianne to take advantage of it, but Vianne only tenderly nips her bottom lip and pulls away with the same kind of sincere smile already on her moistened lips.

"_That_ is what it is like to enjoy a kiss with someone you care about, Josephine," she explains and smoothes Josephine's hair with what Josephine barely recognizes as affection. "And," she adds, tapping her gently on the tip of her nose as she turns away and leaves Josephine holding to the counter for balance.

"That is how to share them, not steal them."


End file.
